El Aeropuerto
by Skyebyrd
Summary: When Lovino Vargas decides to be a flight attendant on Madrid Airlines, he meets his new captain: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. His instant love is apparent, but what about Antonio? -this story is written for the "Write 30 Drabbles Or Something A Day" challenge.
1. Beginning

Title: Beginning  
Characters: Romano, Italy, Rome.  
Description: Lovino dreams of life in the sky  
Notes: For the "Write 30 Drabbles (Or Whatever) Challenge"; these will be the main story to my El Aeropuerto verse; Lovino is 12 and Feliciano is around 6 or so. I realize they are closer in age canonically, but allow me to amuse myself.

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth; kick out, kick in. The swing Lovino Vargas was in moved constantly, bringing him closer and closer to the sky. His father said he was too old to be swinging and daydreaming, but he didn't care; this was the closest he could get to the sky. The closest he could get to the one place he had always dreamed of being…

"Lovino, it's not working again!" Feliciano, Lovino's younger brother, cried out. Lovino sighed deeply, putting his feet down into the mulch below him, on the wretched ground, and slowed his descent.

"Yeah, yeah, coming…" Lovino mumbled, walking over to Feliciano and giving him yet another push upwards. "Just remember to keep pumping your feet this time; I'm tired of pushing you."

Feliciano nodded energetically, pumping his feet in a rhythm that allowed his swing to move continuously. Lovino returned to his own swing.

When he looked back up at the sky, he noticed a plane; his heart soared, and a smile graced his features. He would be up there, he knew it; he had to! He didn't even care what he did up there. He just needed to be there, in the air, flying about, traveling, seeing all sorts of people and places and doing things and _living-_

"Feli! Lovi! Come inside, your parents are worried about you!" Their grandfather, Roma, called out to them; Lovino scowled. They had only just gotten there! The sun was still-

Oh. It had almost set.

Lovino looked over to his brother, and noticed he had fallen asleep in his swing, the back to the swing making it easy to do so. He sighed as he stood, his legs wobbly from swinging for so long, and he picked up Feliciano. The boy mumbled in his sleep, but Lovino hushed him with promises that he would be tucked into bed soon.

When Lovino reached the house, he handed Feliciano to his grandfather, who took the boy with a smile.

He opened his window right before bed, and gazed at the stars; a few seemed like they were moving, and he entertained ideas that they were airplanes, and he fell asleep with thoughts and dreams of flying going through his mind.


	2. Accusation

Title: Accusation  
Characters: Romano, the Netherlands, mention of Italy and Seborga; OCs: Romano's father, mother, and older brother (they won't appear again, don't worry)  
Descrption: Lovino finally makes a stand and leaves to go work for an airline…as a flight attendant.  
Note: Romano and Italy have grown up- Romano is now 18, and Italy is 12.  
Note 2: Martijn is the Netherlands; it seems my Ned is a lot different than how other people write him, so I'm sorry about that, but I really like my Ned so please don't ask him to change?

Enjoy!

* * *

Lovino's fists ball up, his eyes clenching tight. Why can't they just shut up for two seconds and just fucking-

"Listen to me! Don't you know how…demeaning, it is for a man to become a flight attendant? You've always wanted to work in the skies, become something respectable, like a pilot!"

"Go join the military, like me! Maybe they can teach you to be a fucking man, yeah?"

"I swear, I don't know how I raised you to be this way! I took you to Mass every Sunday, taught you the right way a man should act…where did I go wrong?"

Don't they think he knows this? How other people would see it? How he himself had seen it until he had seen that poster in the airport, after dropping off his grandfather there when his visit was over, calling anyone and everyone to "serve in the skies!"

The second he had seen it, he knew it was meant for him. His dream of being in the air, elevated, far away from everything- all of his worries floating away on the clouds.

He doesn't care what other people think about this! It is what he is going to do, and he vows to stick by it.

"Look, I really don't give a fuck if it's 'demeaning' or not. I'm going to do it, and there isn't a damn thing you can say about it! It's my decision- I'm eighteen, for Christ's sake, I can very well choose what I want to do with my fuckin' life!" He yells back, and his families eyes widen; he hears Feliciano calm a seven-year-old Marcello down the hall.

He hesitates for only a moment, before grabbing his bags and leaving. He had already signed up, anyway, and he knew he was going to go no matter what his family said- _nothing_ was stopping him.

He walks out of the door, and starts up his car, the radio blasting some obnoxious song that he turns up if only to block out the white noise in his head.

Lovino's phone rings two hours later, the sound barely reaching him through the music, but he reaches down into the cup holder to fish it out and stare at the number; his brows draw together, but he answers the phone anyways, turning the music down so much it was barely audible.

"Look, Martijn, I don't think this is a good time to talk right now-"

"And I don't really care right now, Lovino. You left. Your family just called me, freaking out and thinking you were crashing here. Where the hell did you go, man?" Martijn's usually soft voice cuts through his mind, sharp, judging. "Everyone's worried sick about you."

"Well if they were so fucking worried about me, maybe they would have actually listened to me when I said how much I wanted to fly, no matter what I had to do. I'm going up there, Martijn, not back to that fucking hellhole." Lovino bites; he hears Martijn chuckle tiredly through the speaker, and Lovino scowls. Who does this asshole think he is?

"They're just worried about you. All you told them was you were becoming a flight attendant, they got pissed, and you left. You never told them where you were going, how you were going to even become a flight attendant, nothing." Martijn sighs. "They're your family; don't you think they deserve that much?"

"No." Blunt. Simple. Like his life _should_ be.

There is silence on the phone for a few minutes before Martijn speaks up again.

"Will you at least tell me where you're going?" He sounds desperate, and tears prick at Lovino's eyes. He had known Martijn his whole life, growing up with him; hell, when they were stupid teenagers (well, younger teenagers than they were now) they had even tried pot together. The memory brings a small smile to his face, thoughts of profound observations of the universe- literally, the universe had lain above them, and they had been moving the stars about on the ceiling, zooming in and out and creating galaxies together- flitting through his mind.

Lovino owed Martijn at least this much.

"I'm going to Madrid; there's a school there, and when I dropped Grandpa off at the airport the other day and saw the poster, he saw me staring at it. He knows the headmaster, and offered to pay for the school and board. At least_ he_ knows how much this means to me…" Lovino's voice trails off; he can almost see Martijn's smile.

"Well, your Grandpa is pretty cool, Lovino." Lovino chuckles; his Grandpa had actually been the one to pay off Martijn and his marijuana payment when they realized Feliciano had spent it all on pasta the day before. "Have fun in Spain. Don't kick too many dudes asses, okay?" This time it's Martijn that chuckles.

Lovino smirks. "No promises."

Lovino hears a clatter through the speaker, and Martijn's soft voice talking to what must be either his mother or his sister, and then his voice returns.

"Sorry, I have to go, Lovino. I'll see you…around." His voice curls at the end, making it sound almost like a question, and despite knowing Martijn can't see it, Lovino nods.

"See you around, Martijn."

Lovino hangs up the phone. He had a long drive ahead of him.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, you guys! I got distracted, and I'm still in school for another three days, so the updates might be late at night like this one was. But I'll get them in before midnight every night, promise!


	3. Restless

Title: Restless; Chapter Three of El Aeropuerto  
Character(s): Romano, Fem!Prussia (mention for a moment, but she becomes important later)  
Description: Romano begins Flight Attendant School  
Note: I haven't done any research for "flight attendant school" as my idea of what it is will suit my purposes for this fic. If I have any, like, extremely glaring mistakes, I shall fix it, if my verse/headcanon/whatever you want to call it allows it, okay? I'm terribly sorry…  
Note 2: I kinda lied, I did a little bit of research, and found the only flight school in Madrid was called FlySchool (convenient, no?), but it wasn't a Flight Attendant School. Let's just ignore that for now, shall we?  
Note 3: Any facts pertaining to and about FlySchool I have made up.  
Note 4: Well, I'm probably going to say this for pretty much every side character in this story, but my Fem!Prussia acts a lot differently than Prussia when she is working- sure, she may play while she works, but she gets it done, and gets it done well, so she acts professionally towards people she doesn't know.

Enjoy!

* * *

Turning, tossing, moaning, shifting, sighing. Another restless night, trying to gain sleep but never quite reaching it; Lovino seemed stuck in the same purgatory, that awful place between dreaming and waking that seemed hellish and nightmarish with a sprig of Heaven thrown into the mixture to keep you sedated.

At 7: 45 the next morning, his alarm goes off, shrill and harsh against the silence that had once filled the room. Lovino turns and tosses and moans and shifts and sighs, and then shuts off the alarm with a click. Today, after spending almost an entire month in Spain, he begins to attend FlySchool, the only flight school in all of Madrid. He is lucky that his Grandpa is so generous (and knew the headmaster), there was no way he could afford the school, much less get in on such short notice; the school year had started about two weeks ago, and this school was known for producing some of the highest grade pilots in all of Spain- heck, in most of Europe and the rest of the world, for that matter, so the wait list had been extremely long to begin with.

He rolls out of bed, the blood rushing down through his head, making him dizzy for a few moments. The bright morning sun shines down through the slats in his blinds, causing bursts of light to fill his vision until he blinks them away some minutes later.

His breakfast isn't all that elaborate; he is far too nervous to begin school to eat much, but he somehow manages to shove down a few pieces of toast and a cup of coffee before dressing himself and beginning to get ready for the day.

His skin is itching, and as he walks to the school, he has never felt so restless; his nerves are on fire from the combination of coffee and about two hours of full sleep.

The walk isn't all that long, his Grandpa having also paid for a nice flat in the city so he didn't have make too long of a commute.

There are many students milling about the entrance, despite Lovino being early for school to start (it didn't start until almost ten, but Lovino was too nervous to have stayed in his apartment much longer), but luckily none of them pay him much mind; he continues on, through the wide, glass front doors, and takes a deep breath when he is completely inside the building.

Lovino looks around for a moment before noticing a discrete desk tucked neatly into the corner of the room, a woman with long, silvery hair tucked neatly behind it. She sits up very straight, poised, and seems to be studying some notes underneath a pair of reading glasses that hide her eyes- are they red?

Lovino shrugs and moves towards her, knocking on the desk to gain her attention after standing there for a moment. She jumps slightly and looks up with an apology on her lips and in her gentle smile.

"Sorry, sir, what can I help you with?" She asks gently, and Lovino notices her nametag says "Julchen Beilshmidt" in a flowery script.

"Uh, I'm starting today. My name's Lovino Vargas. I was told to get my schedule and information and such, and I figured this was the place to get it. It's kinda the only desk in here." Lovino doesn't know why, but something about her makes him really fidgety- her whole presence has him on edge, and he sees his hand shaking at an almost violent rate; he shoves it in his pocket, and tries to calm himself down.

"Sure." She says with a smile, and she stands. "Stay here, I'll go get those for you, and then I'll show you your classes." She leaves down the hall to the right, and Lovino takes the time to look around the school.

There is high vaulted ceiling above him, painted a deep, dark blue with stars spilling across the paint. There is a plane on each side of the ceiling, representing what Lovino guesses to be the four cardinal points. It is beautiful, to say the least.

The floor is tile, and Lovino remembers how it made his shoes squeak awkwardly. The tiles go off into three hallways, at the three cardinal points that didn't represent the entrance/exit of the school. He wonders what goes on in the classrooms and wonders where on earth they could possibly practice on a plane here. Perhaps this place is bigger than it led a person to believe, Lovino muses.

Clacks on the floor give Lovino a short warning before Julchen is beside him again, smiling gently and with a stack of papers in her hands; Lovino sees how pale she is, and combined with the silvery hair and red eyes, he realizes she is albino.

"This is your schedule, and this is a map of the school, and someone took the liberty of marking each of your classes on the map for you." Sure enough, as Lovino expects it, someone had written out in meticulous handwriting above six different rooms 'class _' to help him. How kind of them…

"And this is the information you need to catch up in your classes. At least three of your classes have already had tests, and covered a lot of the basics, as this is the time when they start getting down to the nitty-gritty, so I hope you're up for this."

Lovino looks at her, and nods.

"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me."

She smiles, although this time it's more of a smirk.

"Good to hear it, kid."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Also, another note (sorry, I don't usually have this many): my Prussia (fem or not) gets along very well with Lovino; Himaruya himself said that if Lovi and Gilbert were to ever meet, they would get along nicely, so I like to stick to that.


	4. Attention

**Hello! I'm terribly sorry, but I am going to be starting this story over; to fit the challenges, I changed my plot to this verse, and the direction the challenges were pointing me to wasn't the way I wanted to go with this story. So, I'm going to be taking down this story, but I **_**will **_**be reuploading it. **

**I'm taking off the chapters with Antonio in it, as Lovino wasn't supposed to meet him yet, but the other chapters will stay. And I have decided to forego the 30 Day Challenge, as I have hit another writing roadblock. I hope you can forgive me…**

**But, like I said, I will most definitely be continuing this story, it's just going to go back to how I originally wanted it :) Thank you for your patience, and I apologize to everyone who liked the direction it was going!**


End file.
